


Don't Lose Your Focus

by dwalk1_2002



Series: The Last Ship [1]
Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, I'm Falling For You, We Depend On Each Other, We Have Each Other's Back, be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: Ravit Bivas confronts Carlton Burke about losingfocus during missions





	Don't Lose Your Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athenasqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasqueen/gifts), [mks57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/gifts), [tmtcltb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmtcltb/gifts), [AshesofOrisoun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesofOrisoun/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [mercsilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mercsilla), [Skylar0Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/gifts), [SpasticBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpasticBookworm/gifts), [skyfallTXL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfallTXL/gifts), [counting_stars_89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counting_stars_89/gifts), [DebbyD_G](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbyD_G/gifts), [lemonella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonella/gifts), [OneMoreDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreDay/gifts), [BlueNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNightingale/gifts), [MetalChickCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalChickCrisis/gifts), [adamaris12526](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamaris12526/gifts), [swansaloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansaloft/gifts), [jackandsamforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackandsamforever/gifts), [cylonish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylonish/gifts), [Downunderroute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downunderroute/gifts), [truthisfreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthisfreedom/gifts), [cherrylock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylock/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts).

"Hey! What the fuck was THAT?!" Ravit Bivas is not real happy with what she perceives to be Carlton Burk's  
ensuring her safety over that of the mission completion.

"DON'T watch your six?! No problem...the next time that גָדוֹל עַכּוּז (big ass) of yours can take a round...how's THAT?"

"You can play stupid but you know exactly what I mean! You were more concerned about MY SAFETY than the completion  
of the mission! That CANNOT HAPPEN AGAIN, Burk...understand me: כי לא יכול לקרות שוב!"

"That isn't the way it was, but fuck it...I'm tired, and I need a flesh wound tended to...any other orders...directives?...BULL-SHIT  
demands?"

"Let's...let us STEP BACK a moment...yes?" Un-mollified, Burk agrees. After one minute, Ravit says, "Please believe that I understand,  
I do...I feel the same, alright? But I'm ISRAELI DEFENSE-the equivalent of your Naval Special Warfare...I can take care of myself, you know  
that...and THANK YOU...but focus on the mission. If you don't I may leave here and start cutting...I'm very good with a knife, and so...don't  
make me cut someone. Or a lot of someones....come."

" 'Come'...or 'cum'?", Burk asks, as he takes several steps closer.

"How does BOTH sound?" is the answer.

Hebrew Definitions


End file.
